harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath of the Big confrontation.
Last time on Harpers Falls: *In perhaps one of the most heated confrontations of all, all the families of Harpers Falls, plus Sandra and Annie Sanford, from Australia, confronted Celia Feldman on all her sins, but typically, she ignored them, mocked them and even laughed at them, thinking their confrontation was all funny. It was the early evening and everyone was at the Harper Mansion. They were all worn out; and tired from all the insanity of the past couple of evenings. Dylan was worn out, but was sitting quietly next to Alex, who was rubbing his shoulder. Lynne served some coffee, "Michael let the servants have the evening off, and we're fending for ourselves." she said ruefully. "Thank you, Mrs. Whitehead," Sandra Sanford said, "how could anyone be so ruthless and cruel, like Celia Feldman?" "Celia gives new meaning to cruelty," Roberta said acidly, "she believes that she is wonderful, and she is anything but wonderful!" "Isn't that the truth?" Donna Schneider said, "she's got her nerve. I didn't speak up while we confronted her, but we felt Michael would have the right to speak up; as he is the head of the family." "I've never gotten so mad at anyone as I thought I could get mad at her," Michael said ruefully, "but she just pushed me so far." "Michael, you were justified," Audrey Monroe said, compassionately, "she had done some rather despicable things to your family; and everyone else too, you had to clear the air." "I know, Audrey," Michael said, "but it was like she didn't care." "Daddy," Rosemary said, "It's because she doesn't care. To her mind, we're nothing. Like what happened to Allison Corwin; everyone is a tool to her, and the minute their usefulness is at an end, she eliminates them!" Victoria Jensen nodded, "Rosemary is right. To Celia, people are just tools to her." "Why does she behave so?" Anyssa asked, "I've never seen anyone more sold out to evil, like Celia is." "Because, Nyssa," Victoria said quietly, "she loves making trouble for everyone." "It seems that trouble is her middle name," Sandra said, "and I want to thank you all for helping me, even though she basically made fools of us." "That isn't really true, Mrs. Sanford," Shelby said kindly, "we were the winners in the end, we got to have our say, and she couldn't escape us having our say. Even though she mocked us all, we were able to get the win in the end." "That's right, isn't it?" Sandra said, "we did win! She lost, in a sense." "Correct, Sandra," Audrey said, "so don't feel bad, dear, we did gain a win!" "Why don't you two stay here in Harpers Falls a while?" Donna said, "I am sure we can help you two get back on your feet." "That sounds fine," Sandra said, "but what about all our furniture and things back in Sydney?" "Leave that to us," Michael said, "We'll work out the details of getting your furniture and belongings." "It would be nice to have a new start," Sandra reflected, "and it would give us a reason to begin again, and we already have friends here." "Then, it's settled," Michael said, "We'll arrange for your things to be sent here to Harpers Falls. There is a house nearby Dylan's house that is on the market. A very nice house; and Dylan was looking to buy it, but he told me to set it aside for someone who needs it. And who better than you and Annie?" "I am very touched," Sandra smiled, "Thank you." And so it went. Michael had all of the Sanfords belongings and furniture sent from Australia; Annie got a job at Harper Academy, as an English teacher, (She had her teaching credentials from Australia transfered to the States) and Sandra got a job at Harper Industries. It worked out well for everyone. What will happen next? *How will Sandra and Annie get accustomed to Harpers Falls? *Will Celia think she's so smart after her tongue lashing from the families? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes